


That's Starting To Get Annoying

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: That’s starting to get annoyingCharacter: Bruce BannerWarning: N/A





	That's Starting To Get Annoying

When you’re bored you tap. Fingers drumming against tables and arm chairs and laps, nails click clacking when you angle your fingers just right. Sometimes it’s rhythmic, sometimes it’s easy to drone out for Bruce. Sometimes he barely notices that you’re doing it. 

Other times, like right now when he’s trying to work and you change the rhythm every five seconds, it’s dreadfully annoying. It makes his eye twitch, makes him want to growl in frustration because he’s really trying to focus on his own experiments and he can’t. Because of your tapping. 

“That’s starting to get annoying”

“Hmm…” It’s obvious you’re not listening, that you’re still staring off into space, still drumming your fingers against the work surface. 

“Y/N!” You jump at the sound of your name, the fingers stop drumming and you’re finally aware that he’s trying to talk to you. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you stop drumming your fingers…it’s really distracting and annoying.” He rubs his brow with his fingers and looks so tired and you feel guilty all of sudden. You didn’t even realise you were doing it. You were just staring off into space in your own little world. 

“Oh, right, sorry! I didn’t…”

“It’s okay…” He knows you didn’t realise, didn’t mean to be annoying and that’s why he’s not angry at you. He’s just annoyed at the sound itself. 


End file.
